I wish by God you'd stay
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: Masamune is watching Ritsu sleeping; while he is thinking of the upcoming morning.


Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi does not belong to me! *damn*

Song; Saybia - The Second you Sleep.

* * *

><p><em>You close your eyes<em>

_And leave me naked by your side_

_You close the door so I can't see_

_The love you keep inside_

_The love you keep for me_

Masamune was lying on his bed, another night, another day, but this time it was different from the others. Ritsu lying beside him. Masamune and Ritsu had just made love with each other and Ritsu had actually enjoyed it, but Masamune knew that the moment he would wake up the next morning; Ritsu would be _gone_.

_It fills me up_

_It feels like living in a dream_

_It fills me up so I can't see_

_The love you keep inside_

_The love you keep for me_

Then there would be another day, another day of hard working, another day of watching Ritsu sitting at his desk, just another day of proving his love to Ritsu. _This_ day had been a little different from the others though... Ritsu and Masamune were on their way home from work in the train and it was freezing cold, Masamune was ready to take Ritsu's hand in his own, but Ritsu surprised him; Ritsu had already taken Masamune's hand in his own. "I...I'm cold, don't misunderstand this". Masamune just smiled too himself and let his warm hand engulf Ritsu's own cold hand with warmth, comfort and love.

_I stay_

_To watch you fade away_

_I dream of you tonight_

_Tomorrow you'll be gone_

_It gives me time to stay_

_To watch you fade away_

_I dream of you tonight_

_Tomorrow you'll be gone_

When they had arrived at the building, Ritsu still had his hand in Masamune's, luckily for them most people where at home right now, probably lying comfortable in their beds. Masamune finally spoke - "I wan't to ask you something". Ritsu looked at Masamune and waited for him to speak. "... If I said that I wanted to have you, make love to you, will you then push me away"? Masamune stopped in his tracks and looked down at Ritsu, waiting for him to answer. Ritsu looked up at Masamune and spoke - "No… No I won't". Masamune could here the slight hesitation in the answer, since he knew that the next question he would give Ritsu, would be a lot harder for Ritsu to answer. "But... will you be there; in the morning when I wake up"? Ritsu didn't answer this time, he just started walking again, dragging Masamune with him.

_I wish by God you'd stay_

Masamune was still looking at Ritsu's peaceful face. Oh how he loved this man… Ritsu was no longer that little Kohai who ran in his heels every day in high school, _no;_ now Ritsu only ran in his heels if he was supposed to… not wanted to. Ritsu was though still a blushing, shy person, but he didn't take shit from anyone. Masamune actually liked that part by Ritsu, how else would Ritsu survive in this world?

_I stay awake_

_I stay awake and watch you breathe_

_I stay awake and watch you fly_

_Away into the night_

_Escaping through a dream_

Masamune traced his fingers down Ritsu's beautiful face. He couldn't really understand that Ritsu didn't have a girlfriend _or _boyfriend for that matter. Hell, Ritsu's first relationship _was_ with a another man. Masamune smirked at the thought of that it had been him who had taken Ritsu's virginity. He was kind of sad about the thought of Ritsu not being his first, if he could only remember how many girls he had played around with in high school and college; the list would be long… and there came this little first year student, a boy even; and confessed his love to Masamune right in the middle of the library. Masamune had known all the time who Ritsu in fact was, but he didn't believe that Ritsu was in love with him, or that Ritsu's love was so pure and innocent. He loved him so much; Ritsu was _nothing_ like another person. To Masamune, Ritsu was this beautiful, shy, clever, funny, awkward, sweet person; who in Masamune's mind was perfect, though many others would think otherwise.

_I stay_

_To watch you fade away_

_I dream of you tonight_

_Tomorrow you'll be gone_

_It gives me time to stay_

_To watch you fade away_

_I dream of you tonight_

_Tomorrow you'll be gone_

_I wish by God you'd stay_

_Hey_

_Stay_

Masamune felt like a giddy little schoolgirl by thinking all of these things of Ritsu. Masamune gathered Ritsu in his own strong arms, kissed him on the head, closed his eyes and let dream world abduct him. His last thoughts was as always before he fell asleep; _Ritsu_.

_I stay_

_To watch you fade away_

_I dream of you tonight_

_Tomorrow you'll be gone_

The sunlight was bright on this early Thursday morning. Masamune slowly opened his eyes and felt like something was missing. He felt cold, lonely and incomplete. He looked at his right side and there was the part who kept Masamune together... _gone_. Ritsu had walked away again. No, _run_, he had run away again; like he always did. Masamune gathered himself together and walked to the bathroom, he needed a long warm shower and he could only hope that the heat from the water, could only replace the smallest kind of warmth that Ritsu could give him.

_I wish by God you'd stay_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it:) As always; reviewing is appreciated:)<em>


End file.
